


The World is More Full of Weeping

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen investigates when a nest of faerie she believed eliminated by Ashley suddenly becomes active again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is More Full of Weeping

_2009_ -  
Helen looked up from the file she was reading when she realized she wasn't alone in the office. Ashley was standing in the doorway, silently watching her. Helen smiled and said, "Ashley. You frightened me. I didn't know you were back."

"I just got back. You looked busy."

"I am. This paperwork is dreadful." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "How did things go in Scotland?"

Ashley shrugged. "Fine. Everything went well."

Helen looked at Ashley for a long moment and said, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Ashley said. "Just really tired. Long trip. I wanted to stop in and let you know everything was all right before I crashed."

"I appreciate it. If you want to talk, you know where to find me."

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Yep."

When Ashley was gone, Helen tapped her pen against her thumb as she thought about her daughter's behavior. She finally shook her head and went back to her paperwork. Ashley sometimes got into moods, occasionally became sullen and quiet when she was overtired. She would be herself again in the morning.

For now, she had to focus on the reports of abnormals acting violently toward humans. She had originally written them off as isolated incidents, but Henry was starting to see a pattern in it. She would need Ashley rested and up to snuff if they had to take action.

_Present Day_ -  
"I'm not saying it's impossible..."

"Yeah, you're stopping just short of that. I noticed."

Helen rolled her eyes, thankful Declan couldn't see the move. She walked the halls of the Sanctuary, speaking to him through a phone clipped to her ear. "All I'm saying is that the reports could be wrong. But if you insist, I'll send a team to check it out. Even better, I'll come personally."

"I look forward to saying 'I told you so.'"

"You always do," Helen said. She disconnected the call as she entered Henry's lab. Will and Henry were at the far end of the table, with Kate perched on a stool a few feet away.

Henry glanced up as she entered and then went back to what he was working on. "Hey, Doc. Come down to see what the kids were up to?"

"Sort of," Helen said. She rested her hands on the edge of the table and said, "Will, Kate, pack your bags. We're heading to Scotland for a few days."

Kate slid off the stool. "Scotland. Nice. Haven't been there before."

Will said, "Should I pack my earplugs? My ears are still ringing from last time."

"No banshees this time," Helen said. "Several locals have reported sightings of faerie."

This time, all three of them looked up. Will was the one who broke the silence. "Faeries. Like Tinkerbell?"

Helen rolled her eyes. "Similar, yes. They're mostly harmless, but they can cause illness in livestock and wasting diseases in humans. They're mischievous; they like to steal. I was told this particular group had been dealt with, but apparently that's not the case."

"Uh-oh," Henry said. "Someone's going to get fired. Who dropped the ball?"

Helen hesitated. "It was Ashley. Her last mission before the Cabal..." She pressed her lips together and didn't finish the though. She tapped her finger on the table and said, "Be ready in twenty minutes, please." She turned and left the room.

#

Helen spent most of the plane ride by herself at the back of the plane, watching the water through her window. Will made his way back a half hour before they landed, settling into the chair facing hers and buckling himself in. "Hey, Magnus. Is this seat taken?"

"Of course not," Helen said. She smiled and settled back in her seat. "How are you, Will?"

"Fine. I, uh... I'm actually here on a mission from Henry. He wanted me to apologize for what he said back at the Sanctuary. He didn't mean--"

"An apology isn't necessary," Helen said. "Honestly, he's right. If Ashley were still here, she would have gotten quite an earful about leaving a mission undone. It's just completely unlike her." She folded her hands in her lap and thought for a moment before she spoke again. "When Ashley returned from this assignment, she was acting peculiar. I put it off to jet-lag and made a note to mention it to her in the morning. But in the morning, she was back to normal and we had other things on our mind."

"The virus attacking abnormals and making them attack humans."

"Exactly," Helen said. "Now I have to wonder if something happened during this mission."

"What exactly was the mission?"

Helen said, "She was to find the faerie causing problems in a town call Glenshire and convince them to withdraw. Had she succeeded, the faerie would have been honor bound to keep their distance. But now it's barely been a year and the people of the village are reporting increased activity."

"Maybe Ashley threatened them," Will said, "and they decided the threat was lifted when Ashley..."

"Perhaps," Helen said. "Right now I'm hoping it's merely another group of faerie infringing on the other's territory. That should be easy enough to deal with."

Will nodded. "Still, it can't be easy. Revisiting Ashley's final mission. If you need someone to talk with, you know where to find me."

Helen smiled. "Thank you, Will."

He nodded and stood up, returning to his seat near the front of the plane. Helen watched him go and then looked out the window again.

#

They landed near dusk and met up with Declan at the airport. He drove them to Glenshire, a farming village at the foot of rolling hills and surrounded on all sides by forest. He parked on the outskirts of town and rested his hand on the steering wheel. "They mainly come out at night. Play with the cattle, lead people off their paths so they get lost in the woods... a few people have seen 'em, swear it's the same ones bugging them a year ago."

Helen wanted to say that was impossible, but she finally convinced herself there was a chance. She was convinced something had happened during Ashley's last mission, and now it was her chance to finish things for her daughter. "All right. Let's see what's out there. Do you have any idea where the faeries call home?"

Declan pointed through the windshield. "There's a group of trees down this path, twisted and tangled around themselves. Locals believe that the faeries access an underground cavern through a series of tunnels in the roots. The path is accessed from either the east or the west."

"All right," Helen said. "We'll cut them off. Will, you go with Declan on the eastern path. Kate, you and I will go on the west. Keep on the radios, call if you find anything."

They all climbed from the car and, after Declan pointed out the western path, they split up. The night was cold, and the fog clinging to the base of the trees seemed unnatural. They had landed just as a storm passed through and the grass was still wet. Helen pulled her coat tighter around herself as she led the way into the underbrush, exchanging the meager light provided by the moon for that of her flashlight.

Kate said, "So, chasing faeries. Gotta say when I joined up with you guys, this was not what I was expecting."

Helen smiled. "Buck up, Ms. Freelander. You're in Scotland. Land of mythology and creatures that are passed down for generations. Who knows what you may discover while we're on this trip?"

"I'd settle for a dry pair of shoes," Kate said.

Helen continued down the winding path and said, "Just remember, if you spot a faerie, do not under any circumstances attempt to follow it. You'll be led off the path and lost."

"But you'd come looking for me, right?"

Helen gave a theatrical shrug. "We'll see how much time we have left."

Kate scoffed and Helen chuckled as they continued down the path. They turned a corner and found their way blocked by a near-solid wall of trees. Helen stepped back and said, "Well. This wasn't in the brochure." She tested to make sure the trees were secured to the ground, looking down to see that the path did lead straight into the wall of trees. "Odd."

"Faerie security system?" Kate said. "Their version of a locked door?"

"I had a feeling you would be here." Helen and Kate both turned to see a tall, slender man standing behind them. He wore a green tunic, his skin deathly pale with a blue tinge. His eyes were completely white, and his hands were folded in front of him as he examined them. Helen put a hand out to keep Kate back as the man took a step toward them.

"And who might you be?" Helen said.

"Oberon." Helen rolled her eyes and the man smiled. "Humans are the only species that can be inspired by great literature?"

"All right," Helen said. "Are we your prisoners?"

Oberon shook his head. "Hardly. We have been waiting for you, Helen Magnus." He stepped forward between Helen and Kate, and the trees bent to allow him inside.

"Thought we weren't supposed to follow him."

"Call it an executive decision," Helen said.

"He's pretty... tall. And no wings."

"You've been poisoned by literal faerie tales."

Helen stepped through the opening in the trees and Kate followed a moment later. She brought her radio to her mouth and said, "Declan, do you read me?"

"Barely," Declan said. "Where are you?"

"I think we found the nest," Helen said. "Stand by."

Oberon turned and said, "You have no doubt been looking for us because of the children. Trust me, they will be disciplined. We wish only to be left in peace. Humans only hunt us when they are given cause. Live and let live."

"Always been my philosophy," Kate said. "Nice to hear our captor agrees with it."

Oberon stopped next to a large tree with an elaborate system of roots. There were spaces large enough for a person to crawl between, but Helen was reluctant.

"You may rest assured that this is quite safe. You came for answers, Dr. Magnus. I am offering them to you."

"Stay here," Helen said to Kate. "If I'm not back in five minutes, find Will and Declan and get out of here."

Kate nodded, and Helen stepped forward. The ground was soft and threatened to suck her shoes off as she took a step, turning sideways to slip between two of the root arms. She gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness before she walked forward. The swampy ground gave way to stone and she walked in a crouch. Her flashlight seemed crowded by the darkness, reaching only a fraction of the distance that it should have.

The far wall was transparent stone, reflecting her light as she approached. There was a shape behind the stone and she narrowed her gaze to try to make out details. As she looked, the stone began to melt away around the figure.

"Some of the fey," Oberon said, "have the ability to tell when death is imminent. Some have the ability, and the compassion, to take action. You have no doubt heard of the changelings."

The stone washed away, and Helen's throat closed around a sob. _Ashley._

Helen dropped the flashlight, as there was enough light coming off the stone by now, and rushed forward. She cupped Ashley's face, taking her daughter's weight as the stone released her. The girl's body fell into Helen's arms, and Helen cradled her as she dropped to one knee. Her hands tingled, and the world seemed to fall away as she took her daughter into her arms. She looked up at Oberon, unable to even form the question she longed to ask.

"The girl sent back to you all those months ago was merely a construct. She was your daughter in every way, except that she would not live more than a few months. She was dying when we sent her back. The cabal merely... sped up the process. Meanwhile, Ashley, the real Ashley, remained here in comfort. Waiting for you to come and free her."

Ashley stirred and opened her eyes. "Mom?"

"Hello," Helen said, smiling, laughing and crying simultaneously.

Ashley said, "I thought you had too much paperwork..."

Helen bent down and kissed Ashley's forehead, her eyes closed tightly against the tears that still managed to flow down her cheeks.

Oberon said, "Dr. Magnus. You should take your daughter and leave this place. All we ask in return is a bit of lenience for our children."

Helen stood, taking Ashley in her arms with only a little effort. If necessary, she could have lifted anything at that moment. "Why did you do this?"

"The Sanctuary is known far and wide for showing compassion to all creatures," Oberon said. "We believe in repaying that honor in kind. Take your daughter home, Dr. Magnus."

Helen hesitated. She couldn't take him at his word; she had come to put an end to their meddling and the faeries responded by giving her the one thing, the only thing in this world that could distract her. She looked up into Oberon's blank eyes. "I can't possibly trust you."

"I understand your hesitation, Dr. Magnus. But a ruse of this magnitude would make us your eternal enemy. No fey could ever seek the help of the Sanctuary." He put his hand on top of Ashley's head and stroked her hair. "We may be impulsive creatures, Dr. Magnus, but we are not stupid."

Helen carried Ashley out of the tree, breathing deeply when she came out into the brisk night air. There was a moment when she didn't see anyone, and tall tales of people losing decades in the land of the faerie. But then Kate stepped around the base of the tree and said, "Thank God. Where... whoa. Who is that?"

"Magnus," Will said. He looked at the body in Helen's arms and froze. "Oh, my God."

Declan said, "That can't be."

"Let's discuss this someplace warmer," Helen said. She carried Ashley away from the tree, back down the path to where Declan was parked. She didn't bother to make sure anyone was following her.

When she reached the car, Will had caught up with her. "Magnus, think about this. Just consider..."

"I've consider it, Will," Helen said. "We can examine her at the UK Sanctuary and determine whether or not we've been fooled."

Declan said, "The Cabal gave... the girl a full work-up. They examined every inch of her. If she had been a construct, don't you think they would have seen it?"

"Will, please open the back door for me."

"Magnus, just--"

"Declan?" Helen said. She turned and saw Declan and Kate standing a few feet behind her. "Kate? Will someone please open the backseat so I can lay my daughter down?"

Will stepped forward and opened the car door. He held it open and said, "Please, just... consider the possibilities, Helen."

She brushed past him as she placed Ashley in the backseat. Ashley murmured in her sleep and curled against the back of the seat. Helen was reminded of countless nights tucking Ashley into bed, tucking her safely into bed after reading her a story. She bit her bottom lip as she straightened and turned away from the car. Kate, Will and Declan formed a circle around her, and she put her hand on the car door.

"I'm not going into this blindly. I'm well aware of the possibility this is all a ruse. Just give me a chance. A little hope isn't a bad thing, is it?"

"No," Will said as he walked around to the passenger side of the car.. "But it can be one of the most dangerous things out there."

#

Helen found Will waiting in one of the UK Sanctuary's massive libraries. He closed a leather-bound book as she approached and said, "Any luck contacting the big guy?"

"He's sent the personal information from my laptop. I asked for everything; I don't want him or Henry making assumptions if I only asked for Ashley's. Declan is going over everything now."

Will said, "Declan? You're not..."

Helen smiled as she walked to the couch and sat down. Will left his books behind and came to join her. "I'm sure that Declan would eventually have to double-check any results I produced. It's fine, Will. I'm well aware that I have a sizable blind spot when it comes to Ashley. There will be no need for you to stage an intervention."

"That's too bad. I had the flash cards all ready. 'You're only hurting yourself, we're doing this because we love you...' it would have been great."

"You can save it for the next time my judgment is impaired."

"Right," Will said. "How is Declan going to be able to make a determination? If the other Ashley was a construct, and the Cabal was fooled..."

"We have resources and advantages the Cabal didn't have. They were working from stolen doctor files, hastily copied information. It didn't have to be perfect. Meanwhile, we have up-to-date information on everything about Ashley's health and her physical markers. Do you recall the body we found embedded in the walls of the Sanctuary?"

Will shuddered. "Yeah. We discounted it as Ashley because it didn't have a healed fracture."

"Precisely. But the Cabal might not have known to look for that. There's a chance that body _was_ Ashley after all. Or, at least, the thing the faerie sent back in her place."

"So what if the faeries really did do a bang-up job? Perfect copy."

Helen shook her head. "It's never happened. The Sanctuary has rescued several changeling children. None of the duplicates are perfect and, if you know what to look for, there are several tell-tale signs that give it away. Do you know what a telomere is?"

"Part of the human chromosome?"

"Yes. Examining that can reveal exactly how old a creature is. For you, it would show deterioration of... twenty-some odd years." She smirked at Will and he smiled back. "If this were truly Ashley, she would show twenty-five years worth. Or one year, if the faeries are telling the truth."

"That seems like a pretty large 'if.'" He looked at Helen for a moment and said, "Will you be able to handle it? If Declan determines that girl isn't really Ashley?"

Helen raised an eyebrow. "An excellent question. I've been thinking about it since we put her in the car. It feels like a nail pressed against my heart. Confirmation will be a hammer swinging. I might need your help picking up the pieces if it comes to that."

Will put his hand on hers. "We'll be here. Me, Kate, Henry, Declan, the big guy... we'll all be there to catch you, and pick up the slack for as long as you need. It's why we're here, right?"

"Thank you, Will," Helen said softly.

Will had been sitting with her for a few minutes before Kate came in. "Mind if I hang out?" she asked. "I think it's tea time or something."

"It's England," Helen said, gesturing for Kate to take a seat next to her. "It's always tea time."

Will and Kate did most of the talking, but Helen interjected here and there. She had almost gotten her mind off the subject when Declan opened the door and slipped inside. Helen turned toward him, trying to read his face as he approached the couch. "Helen. I've run the tests three times, and then a fourth just to be certain. I wish we had the other body for comparison..."

Helen braced herself. She felt Will's hand on hers and then, surprisingly, Kate's hand on her shoulder. She looked into the fire and covered Kate's hand with her own, feeling the vice tighten around her heart. How could she have been so foolish? How could she have let herself get swindled...?

"I understand," Helen said. "Thank you, Declan. I think I'll go to bed."

"I would have thought you'd want to spend this time with your daughter." Helen, Will and Kate all looked up at him. Declan smiled and said, "We ran every test we could think of. Every eliminating factor, every mark a faerie has ever left behind on a changeling. That girl you brought back is, without a doubt in my mind, Ashley Magnus."

Helen closed her eyes and felt Will squeeze her hand.

"Why?" she whispered.

Will said, "Maybe you've given so much of yourself to help abnormals, they decided it was time to pay you back."

Helen chuckled and looked at Will. She nodded her thanks to him as she stood up and followed Declan out of the room. He stopped halfway down the hall and turned to face her. "You know where it is. You ought to be alone when you get her back."

Helen hugged him and said, "Thank you, Declan."

"I didn't do anything. Go on. She's waiting."

Helen thanked him again as she walked into the observation room. She could see Ashley through the glass, sitting on the edge of the exam bed. She looked up when Helen came into the room and she gave a nervous smile. "Hey. Everyone is really starting to freak me out. Is everything okay?"

"It is now," Helen said. "Tell me... what do you remember of your time with the faeries?"

"I'm not sure. A lot of it is really fuzzy." She licked her lips. "I slept most of the time. I had dreams about you and the Sanctuary. I just really wanted to go home."

Helen opened the door between the rooms and walked up to Ashley. "You can come home with us now. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you."

"Don't worry about it," Ashley said. She slid off the bed and picked up her jacket. Before she could put it on, Helen hugged her tightly. "Whoa. Just, um... exactly how long was I gone?"

"Far too long," Helen said. She stepped back and wiped her cheek with one hand while she put the other around Ashley's shoulders. "Come on. I think Declan is getting the jet ready. Let's get you home."

"I hear there's no place like it."

Helen laughed. "Let's see if they're right."

Ashley put on her coat, put her arm around Helen's waist, and let her mother lead her out of the examination room. Helen knew that Ashley still had a lot of questions, and she planned to answer every one of them, no matter how painful it would be to relive. Now that it had a happy ending, she could force herself through it. The explanation would be long, but they had a long flight ahead of them. There would be more than enough time for everything now.


End file.
